Song Zhong
Song Zhong is a boy who has been protected by his parents before they died. He has average affinity in the 5 elements, and would have been kicked out of Mystical Sky Yard because of his talents. Cultivation Cultivation Techniques Primal Chaos Formula: Chapter 8 Song Zhong gained this Cultivation Technique through the Copper Bell. This cultivation technique is for people who can use all 5 elements. It is best if the user has average affinity in the 5 elements. Cultivating the Primal Chaos Formula will make the user's skin be rough and tough. It is able to convert the Qi of the 5 elements into a pure primal spiritual Qi. The prerequisite is that there must be sufficient amount of all 5 elements before being able to convert it. In other words, a portion each of all 5 elements would convert into a portion of primal spiritual Qi. If the amount was not enough, there was no way to convert it. It can also purify others qi. Incantation: “鸿蒙初始，混沌初开，无分阴阳，不见五行，盘古开天，清气上升乃为阳，浊气下降是为阴，阴阳交替，乃出五行。故曰，五行之祖，混沌也！《混沌诀》由此而生！五行俱全，且属性平衡者，可修习之！” Skills Incarnations for the Sword Flying: Chapter 6 As the name says, Sword Flying. Water Type Lightning Spell: Chapter 15 Song Zhong bought it at Firmament City. Lightning Spells are the strongest attacking skills. This is a Low Grade Lightning Spell. In order to cultivate the water type lightning spell, it has to be at a place with water. This recorded one of the rarest water type Negative Lightning. It did not have a limit to it’s prowess. This is because the size of the water ball can be infinitely big. Earth Divine Lightning: Chapter 52 Song Zhong got this from the Zhang Family of Blue Moon Nation for avenging the family and returning a painting to the families cousin. It is only weaker than Fire Divine Lightning. A complete Earth Type Spell would suppress Water Type Artifacts and Spells. This is a Positive Lightning Type that, when being released, would make a large commotion which even an idiot would notice. It did not have the concealment effect of a Negative Lightning. It required a place with large amount of Earth Spiritual Qi. One has to have a special method to gather Earth Spiritual Qi before it could be condensed to form a powerful Earth Divine Lightning. Fire Divine Lightning: Chapter 88 Song Zhong was taught by the First Wife of the Mystical Sky Yard's Sect Master. Artifacts Black Pearl: Chapter 1 The Black Pearl was given to Song Zhong before they died. This Black Pearl is Song Zhong's Natal Artifact. It's Space Dimension is 10 feet in diameter. There was black soil inside that spans up to 2 feet in diameter. There were no spiritual energy, making it unsuitable for cultivation. The black soil inside the space dimension can decompose talismans, elixirs, flying swords, releasing all the contained residual spirit energy. The Space Dimension can increase with the help of decomposing Meru Stones and other special dimensional materials. The black soil can decompose failed articles, spiritual stones sublimates into spiritual qi and given out directly, and other materials are separated and segregated into different piles. The Black Pearl can create Spirit Stones from the spiritual energy inside the space dimension when it condenses. Copper Bell: Chapter 8 Song Zhong obtained this Copper Bell by finding 36 pieces of special copper material which the Black Pearl warned Song Zhong of the first copper. Putting it all together made it into the Copper Bell. The Copper Bell gave Song Zhong a Cultivation Technique that is suitable for him. The Copper Bell is a Spiritual Artifact and became Song Zhong's second Natal Artifact. Song Zhong coated the Copper Bell with Black Iron so others will not be able to see the Copper Bell and the coating was eventually given to Daoist Huo Yun/Long. The Copper Bell is able to give out a Sound Attack. Song Zhong coated the Copper Bell with the Wind Copper he had in the Black Pearl Space Dimension next. Flying Swords Lightning Wind Flying Sword: Chapter 14 Song Zhong bought it at Firmament City. Top 2nd Grade Flying Sword. Can travel 800 Miles Per Hour. This sword was made by refining flexible wind copper and the spiritual bones of the thunder beast, following which, a crystal with lighting energy was added in. During an attack, there would be lighting emitted, although it is not lethal, but the numbing effect is really stunning. It is best used to deal with demonic beasts or ghosts! Golden Eagle Sword: Chapter 38 Can Travel 1200 Miles Per Hour. It is a 5th Grade Flying Sword. It was rewarded for reporting to the Mystical Sky Yard about the cave with 5 element mine. Five Element Essence Sword: Chapter 112 Song Zhong obtained the Five Element Essence Sword from Daoist Huo Yun/Long for exchanging the Black Iron coating of the Copper Bell. The Five Element Essence Sword is considered a 9th Grade Magical Artifact. The Five Element Essence Sword consists of 5 Flying Swords. Each Sword is one of the five elements: Water, Fire, Wood, Earth, and Gold. Every single sword was refined repeatedly with the pure essence of all five elements. Furthermore, it was refined for over 10,000 years, resulting in every single sword being extremely close to having a sentience. With the five swords, they can be combined to form a large formation which is extremely powerful.